


I Told You Not To Kiss Me

by w_x_2



Series: HP_las [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No croaky voice, no fever, no nothing. Just a crimson nose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You Not To Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: My last entry for Round 1 HP_las.

“Where were you the whole day, Malfoy?” Harry asked as he burst into Draco’s private room. “I didn't see you in classes or at any of the meals. Didn't you eat all day?”  
  
All Harry got in response was a grunt. A bit alarmed, the dark-haired wizard turned towards the bed. “Draco?” The young man was reclining on the bed, looking like the whole world had turned against him. “Are you all right?” Harry asked as he approached the bed.  
  
“Do I look like I’m all right, Potter?” Draco asked in a condescending tone.  
  
As Harry reached the bed, he finally noticed what was wrong and smiled. “Let me guess.” Draco arched an eyebrow in response. “Malfoys don’t go out when they have a cold.”  
  
“Of course not!” Draco squeaked as though just the mere idea could kill someone. Harry made a cooing sound. “Don’t get near me. You’ll get my germs.”  
  
“As if,” Harry smiled even wider. “No croaky voice, no fever, no nothing. Just a crimson nose,” Harry said as he petted the mentioned body part. Malfoy instantly pulled away in response.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Draco said petulantly.  
  
“Oh, baby,” Harry cooed again before he attacked Malfoy’s lips.  
  
After a few seconds, Draco tried pulling back, getting a few words in between pecks, “Don’t, you’ll catch my cold.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Harry assured him before he lay next to Draco, his hands encircling Draco’s waist to bring him closer as they kissed.  


* * *

  
  
“Malfoy,” Harry called in a throaty, angry voice. “Why didn’t you stop me from kissing you?”  
  
“I tried.”  
  
“You should have tried harder! Look at me! My nose is running, my voice is rough, and I feel like I’ve been hit by the Knight Bus. It’s even worse than yours!”  
  
“Oh, baby,” Draco cooed in the same voice as Harry had the previous night, before attacking Harry’s lips, too.  
  
“What are you doing? Do you want to get sicker?” Harry asked as he pushed the blond-haired wizard away.  
  
“I already have a cold; what’s the worst that can happen?”


End file.
